


Lakeside

by slightlytookish



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Time, Merlin Modern AU, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-22
Updated: 2011-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-22 23:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlytookish/pseuds/slightlytookish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A boy, a girl, and a first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lakeside

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this kinkme_merlin prompt: "First time (with nervous laughter, awkward moments and such)." Also written to fill the "virginity/celibacy" square on my kink_bingo card.

It's not something they've discussed since their arrival at the house by the lake, but they've certainly been thinking about it - at least, that's what Freya believes when she reaches down in mid-kiss and gives Merlin's cock a squeeze.

But judging by the way Merlin yelps and nearly falls off the dock and into the water, perhaps Freya should have given this more consideration.

"Sorry," she says, before remembering that she's still got her hand wrapped around his cock. She immediately lets go but not before she realises that it's getting hard after just one touch, and not an expert one at that. It makes her feel a little better.

As does Merlin when he buries his face in her hair and laughs, sounding just as nervous as she feels. "No guy would ever ask you to apologise for that," he says as he pulls her closer and settles her more comfortably in his lap. "Trust me. _No one_."

That makes Freya laugh too, and it makes her feel bold enough to touch him again. "So this is okay?" she asks just to be certain. She strokes him through his jeans, hesitantly at first and then with more confidence when she feels him stiffen beneath her palm.

"More than okay." His voice sounds a little unsteady and Freya is suddenly aware that his arms and legs are trembling all around her, as if he's doing all he can to stay in control. "But is it - is it okay for you?"

Freya nods, even though her heart is racing and she's shaking too, just a bit. She kisses him then, hoping to reassure them both, and by the time they draw apart Merlin has one hand cupped around her breast and his thumb is skimming lightly across her nipple.

"Is that-"

"Yes," she says, arching toward him. The movement pushes her right against his cock, and the press of it between her legs makes her want to feel it again, and often, and without so many clothes in the way.

Merlin seems to be thinking the same thing if the way he's looking at her is any indication, all intensity and wide eager eyes. "Freya. Do you - do you want - now?"

"Yes," she says again, surprising herself with her own determination. "I want you, I want everything."

And then suddenly the world tilts and she finds herself toppling on to the dock with a thump.

"Sorry!" Merlin says, rushing to help her sit up. She landed mostly on her arm and even though she isn't hurt Merlin strokes it tenderly, sliding his fingers over the tattoo that has always fascinated him. He looks nervous and giddy and a little like he can't quite believe his good fortune, and Freya can't help laughing at him.

"I'm sorry," he says again, looking properly abashed. "I was just trying to get to these." He rummages in his pocket and pulls out a handful of condoms.

Freya raises an eyebrow. "Had big plans for today, did you?"

"No! I mean, I've thought about but I wasn't sure if you - oh, stop it," he says with a grin when he notices that Freya's biting her lip to try and keep from laughing again.

"You're sweet," she says, dragging him down for another kiss. It's less urgent at the start, now that they've both had a bit of time to calm down, but it quickly grows deeper and hungrier. Soon Freya is straddling Merlin's lap again, feeling the hard press of his cock all along her thigh, and she's ready for more.

"Too many clothes," she says, tugging at the collar of Merlin's t-shirt. It gets yanked off, and then Freya's does too, and before long she's lying on the pile of their discarded clothes, bare and open under the warm summer sun.

The feel of Merlin's eyes on her, looking at places that neither he nor anyone else has ever seen before, makes her want to squirm away. But she doesn't because there's no reason at all for her to feel ashamed, not when Merlin is looking at her with such love and warmth and calling her beautiful.

So she takes a steadying breath and she lets him look, and she looks too, letting her eyes travel down the lean length of his torso to his narrow hips and to the long jut of his cock, red and straining toward her.

It feels strange at first to touch him without all the clothes in between, but she does, and Merlin touches her too, stroking her breasts and her belly and then between her legs until she's damp and ready.

There's a bit of fumbling then because neither one of them has done this before and they can't seem to find the right angle. It takes both their hands and a few moments of laughter before Merlin's finally able to slip inside.

The first warm press of him takes getting used to, but when he moves it gets better and when Freya shifts and Merlin brushes against something that makes her feel tingles right down to her toes, it's wonderful.

After it's over and they've traded lazy kisses and burrowed for a while under the pile of t-shirts and jeans, Merlin tugs her into the water. The lake is cool and refreshing and they don't say much but Freya doesn't mind because every time their eyes meet she feels love and she feels loved, more than any words can say.


End file.
